Heated Passion
by lapointe15
Summary: Damon and Elena on Damon's massive bed. Do I need to say more?  wink . READ AND REVIEW


**Fic Title:** Heated Passion

**Author Name: **Lovingdelena88

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary: **Hot passionate sex, Just random one-shot cause I'm a pervert like that

**Rating/Warnings: **Rated M for explicit content

**Characters: **Damon/Elena, Damon's massive bed

**Disclaimer:** I'm just borrowing, I do not owned, expect the plot and the words

**AN: **First attempt at writing smut, so be easy on me.

**A huge thanks goes out to my beta reader (Kymberleii). Thank you so much. I really appreciate it. **

**Also, I wanted to point out, if you're going add me as your favorite author, or author/story alert my fics, it wouldn't kill you to take you 5 seconds to leave a quick review, just 2 words, to let me know if you like it or not. You have no idea what that means to someone who's starting out. Every review means a lot to me.**

**Thanks to everyone who story/author alerted, and added me to their favorite list. READ & REVIEW  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The only sound that filled the candles lit room was the moaning and groaning of the naked bodies entwined on the large oak bed.<p>

"Oh God", the browned hair girl moaned as her lover thrusted into her over and over again, in an almost inhuman speed.

Sweat rolled from their bodies. God he felt so fucking good, so fucking GREAT, she never wanted this moment to end. It shouldn't feel this good. It should be illegal to feel this good.

Her legs were wrapped around his narrow waist, as he moved in and out of her. She clenched her muscles around his cock, while tightening her legs around him, as to pull him deeper inside of her, as if that was even humanly possible,

She needed more, "harder," she screamed, "faster", she demanded, she didn't care if his vampire strength could seriously hurt her. Although she knew that he would never hurt her, not in a million years. But she wanted him to fuck her into oblivion, to fuck her senseless, to fuck her until she forget her own damn name.

"Damon", she chanted his name over and over again like a prayer, she could feel her third orgasm approaching, and they had just started, thanks to his vampire stamina, they could go all night.

Each powerful stroke ended with animal-like grunts from them both. She pushed back, wanting to have every last bit of his cock that was crammed inside her body.

The next orgasm took her by surprise. One moment she was shaking and grunting in rhythm with his thrusts, the next she was gasping for breath as her entire body seemed to contract around his hard cock.

"Argh", she cried out as she felt her juices flowing, and coating his cock. Its good thing they didn't have any neighbors, she would not be able to show up in public, if they ever heard her and Damon go at it.

"Oh my god", she moaned into his ear.

"I prefer Damon", he whispered playfully in her ear, as he pulled her earlobe into his mouth, sucking it lightly.

She continued to ride her out her orgasm. He slowed down a bit, and captured her lips into a fiery kiss, swallowing her moans. She kissed his back, with the same passion.

But they weren't done, oh no. They were just getting started. He let her go, when he could feel needing to catch a breath.

He started traveling down, kissing his way down, first to her collarbone, and then down to her magnificent chest. He captured one of her breast in his mouth, sucked it gently, and palmed the other one.

She arched her back, her hands tangled in his dark stresses as he continued his ministration on her body, slowly licking over any available skin his tongue landed on. He kissed the inside of her thighs, slowly teasing her. He could feel her wringing, and pulling his head where she needed him the most. But he would not budge.

She let out a grunt; he chuckled against her thighs, "Patience, my love, patience"

"Not now" she answered back.

He started sucking his way up to her labia folds. He inhaled the sweet musky scent of her pussy. He blew warm breaths onto her sensitive skin on the inside of her thighs before focusing his warm breaths to gently blow across her steaming bush.

Her nether lips were glistering from the previous orgasm she had. His tongue eased her lips apart before closing his lips on her pussy and sucking it into his mouth.

She automatically jerked at the action. He placed his hand on her stomach, holding her down while he worked his magic on her.

He could feel her lips swell under this teasing before transferring to the other lip and doing the same. Her clit swelled as he ran long strokes of his tongue up and around her pussy lips, up and down, never delving far enough into her hole.

Her hips rotated and thrusted, following the direction of his masterful tongue. As her pussy opened, more juices coated his tongue with the sweet nectar of young fresh pussy. At the same time her warm thighs rubbed against his ears and face, He was in heaven.

She moaned loudly as he inserted his finger into her center, slowly guiding it in and out of her while his mouth stayed connected to her soft flesh.

"Don't stop", she moaned, "Don't ever fucking stop". Her hands held his head tightly between her legs. If he was human, he was pretty sure she would suffocate him.

He felt her orgasm coming, just by the way, she started to feel under him, she tightened her muscles around his fingers.

Seconds later, he heard her, "Oh god, I'm gonna, gonna" and with that her juices started to flow into his mouth, and fingers.

He lapped all her juices into his mouth, not wanting to waste any of it.

He continued to gently kiss, lick, and suck the inside of her thighs and gently lapped up her juices as they ran into the crack of her ass. He could not get enough of this woman, she was made for him.

He slipped one hand under her back, the other hand under her ass, easily flipping her over, so now, she was on top of him, she sat up, and successfully straddle him.

He had a perfect view of her perfect body as she straddled him; he ran his hands up her flat stomach, to her chest, palmed her perfect breasts and squeezed them gently.

"Perfect", She was fucking perfect.

He was still hard as fuck, almost to the point it was painful. He needed relief and he needed it soon.

He wanted to be inside of her, like now.

She wrapped her hand around his cock, stroking it up, and down. He was watching her intently as she stroked him. She gave him a smile and then looked down and concentrated on the huge dick in her hand. She brought her other hand to his balls and tickled the underside of his sack making him groan more.

She ran her thumb across the head, pre-cum seeped from the little slit as she watched. She bent down, and licked it off, and closing her mouth around the head, and sucking on it gently. She could taste herself on him, and that just turned her on ever more.

"Elena.", he groaned, as he closed his eyes, and focused on what she was doing to him.

He took her head into his hands, and gently raised her head, encouraging her too at him.

"I'm gonna cum pretty quick if you keep doing that", he informed her.

"That was the plan,", she replied as her tongue reached out to touch the slit on the head.

"I wanna be inside of you when I cum" he informed her.

She smirked, "All you had to do was ask," He looked down on her, who was this girl? This was not the girl he first met 3 years ago.

The head of his cock glistened with wetness. She smiled, pleased with her efforts and thoroughly enjoying herself.

She stroked him a couple more times, and individually licked his pre-cum off each of her fingers, as she smiled at him. That almost made him blow his wad. It's a good thing he was a fucking vampire.

She positioned herself over his big stiff cock and slowly nestled it into her cunt. They stared into each other's eyes as she slowly sank down, inch by inch. Her wet cunt was ready for penetration but the size of his cock stretched her unbelievably wide. The head hesitated at her entrance before stretching her open enough to sink in an inch or two.

They both moaned at the penetration,

"So big"

"So perfect"

"So warm"

She lowered further taking his cock deep inside her. She rested momentarily when he was fully inside her. When she finally lifted off a bit, it felt like her pussy lips were being pulled away from her body. As she settled back down on him, she once again felt impaled on a stick. A few more movements up and down and her cunt started to ease and her wetness began to make the strokes easier. She continued to ride up and down on him.

"Oh, baby. You feel so good inside me," Elena said, as she pressed herself against him.

She loved riding him. That had to be one of her favorite position ever. She could control her pace, and from this position, she felt everything.

"Oh, fuck! Elena," Damon growled.

She placed her hands on his chest, rolled her hips, finding the perfect rhythm. And of course he lets her; he likes it when she took control. There is nothing sexier than watching her take control. Besides, he has the best view of that amazing body of hers from down there.

She continued to move up and down on him. Damon felt his eyes rolling back following her quick pace, she drove him crazy. She felt so fucking perfect.

Making love to Elena was the most treasured experience in his existence. Everything about her was sensual. The way she moved on top of him, the way she swiveled her hips. The way their bodies connected and moved in sync.

He slipped his hands under her ass, and started helping her move up and down faster. She looked like a Goddess on top of him. Her skin glowed in the moonlight.

He sat up, and captured her right nipple into his mouth.

"Aah, Damon," she moaned. He didn't think he was could last any longer when he heard her say that. He was so close

"I'm going to cum soon, babe," Damon grunted.

"Give it to me, lover! Fill me up with your seed!" Elena yelled.

They fucked hard for a few more moments before Damon stiffened and groaned loudly beneath her. Elena had already had several mini-orgasms and felt a huge one simmering below the surface. She felt Damon's cock expand momentarily inside her and then felt the first scalding hot blast of his spewing cum. The pulsing and throbbing of his cock coupled with his gushing semen pushed her over the edge too. She screamed as her climax peaked.

"Ahh...Oh, so good...ahh...," she panted against him.

Elena slumped down on top of him but kept her hips moving to prolong the pleasure for both of them. Damon's cock continued to paint her insides with a huge load of cum. She could feel it collecting deep inside her along with her own flowing juices.

Their sweat mingled where their bodies touched. Blissful waves of pleasure coursed through each of them as the long held off orgasms crashed like waves upon the rocky shores. The two lovers moaned as the pleasure continued and then finally began to wane. It was long time before they finally lay still, panting and gasping for air. Both were content and completely sated.

She looked down at him. His face was a mixture of ecstasy and desire. She took his head in her hands bringing his face up to look at her. She then leaned down and kissed him. It was a sweet short kiss and they immediate followed it with another deeper kiss. Her tongue invaded his mouth, seeking his tongue. They kissed passionately.

She broke the kiss, letting their foreheads touch. "Mine, you're mine", she said, ", "You're all mine," she half-whispered, half- growled. This man, this vampire belonged to her and her only. Call her possessive or whatever, she did not give a fuck.

Damon was hers, as she was his.

"That I am", he whispered back with a smile

"And you're mine," he said

"Forever", she smiled, and kissed him.

**The End**

**REVIEWS=LOVE  
><strong>


End file.
